BDX Tool
BDX Tool is the primary program for adding .bdx files to a Jam With the Band or Daigasso! Band Brothers DX save file, created by a Japanese user named Yasu. BDX Tool is capable of adding 100 .bdx files to a Daigasso! Band Brothers DX save file, but only 50 .bdx files to a Jam With the Band save file (this is due to the programming of Jam With the Band being slightly different). It is much easier to use, and much more stable than DX Degausser and is the preferred program of the two, however it cannot add as many .bdx files to a save as DX Degausser can. Downloading BDX Tool Yasu only allows his files to be downloaded from his website, and each file is protected and requires a unique key to open, so it is impossible to mirror. To download BDX Tool, follow these simple inst ructions: Step 1: Go to Yasu's website. (http://home.usay.jp/pc/etc/nds/) Step 2: Find the phrase "bdxtool(08/07/31 24:00)" (Pictured in the yellow box) and click the underlined "bdxtool" to download it. Step 3: Save and extract the contents of the folder. Step 4: Open bdxtool.exe and copy the text that appears. Step 5: Paste the text into the text box below where you downloaded BDX Tool (Pictured in the red box) and click GET. Step 6: Save the bdxtool.key file in the same folder you saved bdxtool.exe. Step 7: Open BDX Tool and refer to the below section on how to use BDX Tool. Using BDX Tool Below, you will find a visual guide to show you how to use BDX Tool with Jam With the Band. *NOTE: When using BDX Tool with a Jam With the Band save file, you may only add .bdx files to the first 50 slots of BDX Tool. Due to programming differences between JWTB and DBBDX, the latter 50 slots are inaccessible with BDX Tool, and if .bdx files are added to them, they simply will not appear in-game.* ' ' First, once you have downloaded BDX Tool, open it and click the File menu and select "Open SAV..." Then select your chosen save file. In this tutorial, I'll be using a Jam With the Band save. When using a Jam With the Band save file, you will get the error "no bbdx chunk in sav. continue?" whenever you open the save, or any .bdx or .bbs files. Ignore it and click Yes. This is, again, due to differences in the programming between JWTB and DBBDX and only appears because the program was written for DBBDX. It will still work fine. Then click the Import button to the right and find the folder you have the BDX Mega Pack (or other .bdx file folders) in, and select a .bdx or .bbs file you wish to load. After loading, it will again present you with the above error message, but as before, just ignore it and click Yes. Great! Now you have a .bdx file on your save! But surely you want more, right? Well, you can click them all separately or you can add a bunch of them at once (provided the .bdx files you want are right next to each other...) And just like that, you can select a bunch of songs. Open them just as before. You'll get the error message again, but once again, ignore it and click Yes. Once you have all the .bdx files you want, just click Save SAV in the File menu and you're done! Of course, you can also Export .bdx files from the .sav if you want, Delete .bdx files from the list and Listen to the song (But it is played with your computer's midi renderer and generally sounds poorly and nothing like it sounds in-game). Then, make sure your save file is the same name as your .nds file and copy it to your MicroSD, start your flash cart and you're ready to play! Category:Browse